Le secret de Clara
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Hypothèse sur le secret de Clara. Pas de Spoilers concernant la finale de la saison 7 (j'ai attendu et regardé le zode pour m'assurer que je ne postais pas un spoiler). OS donc aucune suite.


**Je préviens d'avance : ****aucun spoiler concernant le dernier épisode de la saison 7 dans cette fic. **

**J'avais une hypothèse concernant le mystère entourant Clara. J'ai attendu de voir le dernier zode de la saison avant de poster pour être certaine de ne pas poster un spoiler. Je ne sais pas ce que Moffat va faire ensuite, mais si jamais ça colle à cette hypothèse… disons qu'on va bien rigoler.**

**Spoilers**** : les épisodes avec le personnage de Clara Oswin Oswald dans la saison 7 et je fais une référence au punch de l'épisode Forest of the Dead de la saison 4.**

**Public**** : tout public**

**Bonne lecture et, si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier zode, n'hésitez pas. Mon opinion est que c'est un des très rares épisodes de Moffat qui peuvent réellement combler une faim whovienne.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

C'est follement amusant d'avoir un bon secret.

On déambule avec une information et on retient un petit sourire et une expression narquoise. Na na nère… moi je sais, moi je sais… Je sais que Julot aime Pierrette. Je sais la réponse à la question d'examen. Je sais comment Harry Potter bat Voldemort. Il y a de bons secrets, juteux, intéressants et qui nous démangent la langue quand on les connaît. On finit souvent par les révéler en faisant jurer à notre interlocuteur de ne jamais, jamais les répéter parce que… c'est un secret! Le principe du secret est l'obligation de ne pas pouvoir le dire… mais comment faire savoir que nous possédons un secret sinon… en le racontant? L'existence d'un secret est paradoxale.

Et puis il y a les secrets lourds à porter. Ils ne sont pas sur le bout de la langue, ceux-là. Ils pèsent dans notre poitrine ou creusent notre estomac. Ils rendent nos pieds en plomb. Ils sont froids et gluants et inconfortables. Le Docteur en connaît un rayon sur ce genre-là.

Le Docteur. Ça, c'était coffre rempli de secrets et de mystères! Les mystères sont une catégorie spéciale de secrets. Ils ont jadis été des secrets, mais tous ceux qui les connaissaient sont disparus. Et si la seule personne qui connaît un secret ne le répète pas, le secret devient un mystère, c'est bien connu. Les mystères, ce sont des trous dans l'information. Le Docteur était plein de trous. Il y avait des tas de rumeurs à son sujet et ce n'était pas étonnant. L'intelligence, la compassion et le goût du risque combinés à ces mystères le rendaient fatal.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie le nez fourré dans les livres et qui pouvait difficilement être surprise par la théorie, le Docteur était une magnifique tornade. Après en avoir entendu parler en long et en large durant un bon moment, ça devenait une obligation de le retrouver, de voyager avec lui, de le découvrir, de percer les secrets et les mystères de l'univers avec lui. Oh, pas pour en abuser ou faire du chantage, non! Juste pour connaître des choses différentes et trouver à nouveau du plaisir à goûter un aliment, à profiter d'un parfum ou d'un coucher de soleil depuis un point de vue imprévisible. De nouvelles mélodies. D'autres personnes. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu qu'une demi-vie obtenait tout à coup l'occasion de découvrir l'univers au côté du meilleur guide touristique (du moins, le moins ennuyant de tous!).

Il lui avait fallut du temps, mais elle avait trouvé la solution. Quand on a perdu son corps et qu'il est impossible d'en reconstruire un sans le voir instantanément présenté comme un buffet à des milliards d'êtres affamés, il s'agissait de faire preuve d'imagination. Et de prendre des risques.

Elle avait patiemment fait une copie de ses mémoires et avait modifié une des caméras de surveillance pour qu'elle vole jusqu'à la lune avec deux cellules prélevées sur son cerveau. Rien que ça lui avait pris tout près de trois ans. La caméra ne volait pas vite et le seul qui pouvait s'occuper de veiller sur tout sur la lune n'était pas du tout content d'apprendre son désir de se balader à droite et à gauche. « Je suis sur la lune pour te protéger et tu es sur la planète. Tout va bien depuis des siècles. Cet endroit a été créé juste pour toi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en satisfais pas? Et si tu pars, qui va être responsable de tout surveiller?»

Elle en avait parlé aux autres et tous avaient été d'accord, surtout River. « Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'une seule planète si tu as envie d'aller voir ailleurs. » C'était même River qui avait fini par convaincre celui qui s'inquiétait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. Il avait accepté de superviser le clonage des deux petites cellules, puis de surveiller la croissance du corps de sa protégée. Pas le choix de faire ça ailleurs que sur la lune.

Son apparence ne changeait pas. Il aurait pu la reconnaître s'il y faisait un poil plus attention. Mais il ne soupçonnait pas un seul instant qu'une petite fille emprisonnée dans une Bibliothèque puisse s'évader, grandir et désirer payer sa dette en lui sauvant la vie autant de fois que nécessaire. Il ne voyait évidemment pas tous les petits détails. Ça viendrait bien un jour.

Elle avait le temps.

Tout le temps du monde.

Elle était morte à quelques reprises. C'est inévitable quand on veut sauver la vie du dernier Seigneur du temps. Elle s'y était préparée. Chaque fois qu'une de ses existences disparaissait, elle créait la suivante et partait à la recherche du Docteur. Encore et encore. Le seul défaut, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la mémoire de sa vie précédente contrairement à lui. Il s'était douté bien vite qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait normale… Il voulait faire la lumière sur son identité et percer son secret.

La lumière. Elle retint un petit rire. Son nom était Lux. Du latin signifiant « clarté ». Peu importe dans quelle langue.

« Clara? Tu es dans la lune? » demanda le Docteur en jouant avec son nœud papillon.

« Pas du tout. »

Elle n'était pas dans la lune, ni même sur la lune. Elle était en compagnie du Docteur. Et s'il restait une part d'elle quelque part ailleurs, elle se trouvait dans la plus grande bibliothèque du monde, bien à l'abri des ombres voraces qui vivaient au milieu des livres.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Précisions au cas où : **

**- le système CAL de La Bibliothèque est un acronyme pour Charlotte Abigael Lux**

**- le système de défense de CAL s'appelle Doctor Moon et est situé sur la moon, pardon la lune en orbite de La Bibliothèque**

**- Lux vient du latin et signifie « clarté », de même que le prénom « Clara ».**


End file.
